


neon signs

by pianoleach



Category: Phantom of the Paradise (1974)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, i just wanted everyone to have a good day :(, swan doesn't exist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoleach/pseuds/pianoleach
Summary: dating is hard. what do you say? what do you do? where do you go? what if you ruin your chance with the prettiest and nicest girl you've ever met?or, winslow leach has a good day.





	neon signs

Beef pulled up in his shiny red convertible- flashy, like him, in his fluorescent green cropped shirt and flowery shorts. "You don't have to get in like that," he remarked nasally as he watched Winslow step over the door and onto the leather seat. "I'm sorry, it's just that I get impulsive when I'm nervous," he replied, buckling himself into the passenger's seat, already bouncing his leg. Beef rolled his eyes, stepping on the gas. "Relax, string bean. It's just a date."

Winslow stared at him, dumbfounded. "Just a date!? This is one of the first relationships I've ever started that isn't just out of pity! I really like her and I don't want to mess up!" Winslow started fidgeting with a stray thread sticking out of his turtleneck sleeve. He always dressed comfort-consciously, in a black sweater and a blue leather jacket in the middle of May. It may be hot, but better hot than a sensory nightmare like linen. Ugh. He stared out the window. 

Beef screeched suddenly to a halt, flinging Winslow forward. If he hadn't been wearing his seatbelt, he would have broken his nose, and his glasses, on the dashboard. "Beef! You could've killed me!" he complained loudly, shuddering. Beef rolled his eyes again. "Come on beanpole," he snapped, already out of his seat and slamming the drivers side door, "they're probably already here. I promised Philbin I'd be on time, so haul ass!" He swished away quickly, Winslow in tow. 

Beef saw Philbin from a long distance away, too long for Winslow, even with his strong prescription. "Phil!!!" Beef cried shrilly, taking off across the courtyard and embracing his boyfriend like the couples in rom-coms did at the beach. Winslow finally saw Phoenix, waving at him from a bench, her black overshirt reflecting the sun's weak, setting light. There was no need for the sun anymore, Winslow thought, because the brightest star was just a few steps away. 

The double date went surprisingly well. Philbin and Beef left soon after they had gotten their milkshakes (chocolate and strawberry, respectively), stiffing Phoenix and Winslow with the bill, as per usual. The two left were still finishing their own drinks, and taking sips of each other's when one of them wasn't looking. Occasionally he'd say something funny enough that she'd laugh. He loved her laugh - she freed up her face and didn't try to look cool and aloof, as she often tried to do. God, she was pretty. 

"Winslow?"

He jerked back into reality. "Huh? Sorry." Phoenix shook her head, smiling. "Don't apologize, you were just doing that thing where you space out. You were just looking at me and smiling." Winslow ducked his head and blushed. 

"Sorry-" She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry! It's endearing! I think it's cute." He smiled, despite still being embarrassed. "Thanks," he said quietly, fishing for his wallet. Ten dollars for four people's milkshakes wasn't bad, not at all, but it did leave Winslow with about four dollars. Oh well. He'd get paid next week. 

About halfway through their walk back to Phoenix's car, she started holding his hand. It wasn't a grand gesture, but it certainly meant the world to him. They passed under neon signs advertising who knows what - he didn't care, why should he look away from the most beautiful thing in the entire universe? She giggled as he tripped a third time. "What are you thinking about?" "You," he replied honestly. She grinned, looking down at the sidewalk. "What about me?"

"Well, when we walked past that big neon sign on Seventh, I wondered what it said, but then I thought well what does it matter what it says because it doesn't matter, nothing could be more necessary to see than you, because you're really beautiful and- it was a pink sign like this one now- and the sign was lighting up your face and I couldn't make myself look away if I tried, which I didn't, because you're radiant and I love you." He inhaled deeply as he realized that he had run out of air a long time ago, but had kept talking regardless. 

There they were, standing at a stoplight on the corner of Seventh and Fern, between the street and a building illuminated by a pink neon sign. Phoenix was staring at Winslow, eyes wide and face flushed. He looked down, then back at her. "Did I say way too much? I'm sorry, I just go off on these tangents and-" He was cut off abruptly as she stepped forward, took his face in her hands, and kissed him. 

His back hit the brick wall softly, he snapped his eyes shut, and he leaned down to make it easier for her. He had no clue what to do with his hands, and settled for resting one on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. They stayed like that for a little while, but eventually broke away out of necessity. Phoenix took a step back, but stayed close to Winslow, who stood stock still. He braced himself on the wall, still in shock. Another moment passed before she bounced back and took his hand, helping him off the wall. They continued their walk back to her car. She swung his hand a little, and he was content to let her. 

The drive was mostly silent for the short while it lasted. They pulled up in front of Winslow's apartment complex, and as soon as Phoenix had put the car in park, she burst out laughing. It was infectious, and even though he wasn't completely sure she wasn't mocking him, he started to laugh too. She eventually caught her breath and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Can we do that again sometime soon?" She sounded hopeful. Winslow nodded assent. "Of course! Well- only if you want to," he agreed, and she sighed with relief. "Good." They sat there together, the car idle, for a long time. He eventually had to get out, she had to go home and it was late, after all. He started to walk towards the complex entrance, and she started to shift gears back into drive, but he turned and hurried back. "I forgot to give you something!" he shouted, and she looked up quickly. He leaned over the car door and kissed her. "Okay," he said happily, "have a good night!" 

He bounded up the stairs to his apartment and fell into bed, hugging his pillow and grinning like a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> it's about time I find someplace to put my writing!! i'd love to hear thoughts and feelings, and the comments are always open. first published fic, thanks for reading, find me on tumblr too (@pianoleach)


End file.
